Prior art liquid sample holders generally require a relatively large quantity of liquid sample for analysis. In X-ray analysis, a liquid sample is generally put into an expendable polypropylene X-ray analysis cell and then covered with a Mylar film which is held in place by a snap ring. When employing X-ray analysis, particularly fluorescence spectroscopy to analyze liquid samples, it has previously been nearly impossible to avoid trapping air bubbles in the analysis area. Also, when air bubbles have been removed from the analysis area, there has been no way to insure that the air bubbles would not migrate back into the analysis area.